Lost In Your World
by Miaoceano
Summary: Sawyer finds life's gotten a whole lot more interesting now that there's a new addition on the island. SawyerOC.
1. Run for your lives

**Lost In Your World.**

Authors note: Hello Readers! Okay so I've just finished watching the fourth season of Lost and loved it, but I can't get an idea I have out of my head. So Im putting it here. I started the story in the beginning of Season three and it should move on from there. Any reviews are welcome, any opinions, thoughts, ideas are welcome too. And if I can make anything any better please let me know. Enjoy the first chapter :D

Oh! And I own nothing except whats mine :P

*******************************************

Locked up in a huge freakin' bird cage was not Sawyers idea of fun. Being forced to pull tricks to get a stupid fish biscuit was just humilliating. At the moment he was lying down, resting his head and daydreaming about a nice cool beer. Freckles hadn't said anything in a while but he already knew she was worrying over the Doc, as usual. That was something that would have riled him up a bit before, but now he was just too damn tired about everything. This island, the Others, freaking polar bears and hidden messages. All questions and no god damned answers. He was sick of it. Pulling apart a twig, Sawyer started to hear a commotion beginning a few feet away, Just out of their line of sight. It sounded like struggling and muffled oaths. Kate was alert now and Sawyer exchanged a confused glance with her. Whoever was making ther noise was getting closer.

"Get the helloffame!"

"Sonofabitch! She bit me!"

There was tussling and scuffling before a grunt was heard and then running. Out of the bushes to the side of Kates cage, a woman came sprinting out. Folowing her were two men Sawyer had seen around this camp. Before the girl could get halfway past Sawyers cage she was hit with a thrown rock on the back of her knee and went down. The faster of the men jumped on her before she could recover, but she was a fighter and she punched and jabbed and scratched. It wasn't long before the asshole holding her down punched her square on the face. Dazed and trying to shake it off, she tried to buck him off her. But he rolled her face down with a knee in the small of her back and called to his partner to get something to tie her with.

Her face was turned in his direction and he tried to get a look at her but she was squirming trying to free herself. Tired of her antics, her prisoner squeezed her side and she gasped and went rigid, dealing with the pain. When she finally opened her eyes he was there, his hands clenched on the bars, his face fierce. Both fighters, both prisoners at the mercy of a mutual enemy.

Eyes locked even as the other man returned and bound her hands behind her. Dragged up by two rough hands, she maintained eye contact untill she was wrenched away and moved inside the dillapedated building.

Sawyer exhaled, not realising he had been holding his breath.

Looked like there was not gonna be any anwers anytime soon in his future.

*********************************************************

Yay! Alright I know its short, but its just to get the story up and running :P

I really hoped you like it.... Review if you do.... :D


	2. Patch me up

**Lost In Your World.**

Thank you so much to the reviewers!!! Your comments made me sooo happy.... So here's more!

Enjoy.

****************************************

Inside, the prisoner was taken to a brightly lit room that had no windows and only one chair. While the idiot that had punched her kept watch, Tweedle-dee went to call someone.

"What's your name?" Silence. Its not like she was gonna make it any easier for the him.

"Girl, whats your name!" She raised her head and grinned at him through her dark hair.

"Vai pa merda." Her smile widened at his confused look. Which didn't exactly feel good thanks to her split lip. Reminded her that the asshole in front of her owed her a little blood. She shook back her long hair out of her face and looked around, wondering where the hell she was. Not that she could tell anything from the four walls around her. All she could make out was that this place had been here for a while. Everything looked worn with paint peeling of the walls. Footsteps echoed outside the door and she swung her head in that direction, her eyes wary, her heart pumping with fear she didn't want to acknowledge.

The door swung open and a man walked calmly inside. He was not a tall man nor very attractive but there was an intelligence surrounding him, and immediately she knew that he was the leader of this group. Her eyes narrowed, watching him as he entered the room and stood before her. As she had studied him he studied her. He spoke to the idiot beside him but kept his eyes on her.

"Where did you find her?" His voice was calm, oddly threatless sounding.

"On the south-east side of the island."

"Any others found with her?"

"No, she was alone."

"I see." Without warning he addressed her.

"What is your name?" Said quietly and yet with so much more authority. Still she wasn't gonna make it easy.

"Me? Im Jane."

"Yes, well. It seems...Jane... that we know nothing about you, and we're very curious as to how you've arrived on this island."

"Yeah? Well, Im curious as to why Tweedle-dum over there jumped me while I picking guava's!"

"We're very protective of our island."

"Really? Well, its not like this my first choice of destination now was it."

"How did you get on this island?"

"It was difficult, but Peter Pan finally agreed to fly me to Neverland, and, well to tell you the truth, Im a little dissapointed. I mean wheres are all the Injuns and pirates?"

"You seem to be all right with the fact that you are stranded on an island and have been kidnapped by foreign people."

"Your not that foreign with your American accent.... what was your name again? All mighty and powerful one?" The fact was, she was terrified, but there was no way in hell she was going to let him see that.

He smiled lightly and not at all humorously, "My name is Benjamin Linus."

"Huh...Well cant say its nice to meet you Benjy." She shifted in her chair and with the awkward position her hands were tied in she pulled on what she thought must be at least a cracked rib and gasped. She hadn't exactly come quietly and on the track to their camp had even gotten away only to fall down a slope and hurt herself more.

"Danny? Tell Juliet to bring Jack to the clinic, we need him to take a look at... Jane."

She was breathing hard, the adrenaline having left her system so she was feeling all the cuts and bruises, aches and pains. Plus, Breathing hurt. Assholes.

*****

They'd taken her to what looked like an old clinic room with a board on the wall that held several x'rays. There was a room adjoining it, that looked like a surgery room with an observation room above it. She was sitting on a metal table with Ben and the idiot standing by the opposite wall. She looked up when a tall man was brought in by a blond woman. He was watching her in confusion and seemed to be poised for flight or fight, whichever was needed.

"Jack?" Ben brought the mans attention to him, "I'd like you to take a look at Jane please, unfortunately its seems she was hurt on her way here."

She threw him a dirty look. Jack caught it. He said "She's one of you?"

"Actually no. We found her on the island, wandering around on her own." Ben replied.

"Is she a survivor of 815?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Why don't you ask her that. In the mean time would you mind fixing her?"

Though still obviously wary, Jake nodded.

"Then we'll leave you to it. Juliet?" The woman moved to cut the plastic binding Jacks hands.

Confused as to why they were being left alone, they exchanged glances. Jack went to the door in time to see one of the men stand guard a few feet away.

Looking sheepish Jack approached the table. " Uh...okay so. Um, you're scratched up pretty bad."

"You a Doctor?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Looks like you're gonna need stitches for that gash on you're forearm." He moved to the supply cabinet to get what he needed, before going to the basin and washing his hands and dampening a cloth. He cleaned the wound and swabbed with peroxide, to which she hissed at. "Sorry," He said.

"How did you get on the island?" She didn't look up but kept her eyes on the movement of his hands. Then quietly.

"I don't know."

She felt his eyes on him and finally raised hers to meet his. "How...?"

"Don't. Not yet." She said. He frowned then nodded.

She swallowed, "So you're a survivor? Of what?"

"Our plane crash landed on the island about 65 days ago...." She listened to the story of how he and the rest of the survivors got here, ended up getting captured and how. All the while Jack stitched her up, treated her scrapes and tended her busted lip. After a while he said "All done."

"Um, not really. I tried to get away and kinda fell down a hill and landed on a log." She said as she painfully pulled up her tank top to show the bruise forming on the right side of her ribs.

"Shit. You should have told me sooner." He began testing the area and she winced as he gently pressed.

"So, are they broken?"

"I don't think so, just bruised pretty bad. Think you can keep you're top up?"

She grinned, "I think I can handle it a little longer." He smiled back as he searched for bandages.

"We need to wrap up the area so you wont be able to move it as much or jar it."

"Well Hallelujah." They smiled. He wrapped the bandage tight almost so much so that it shortened her breath for a while.

"Jeez, I'm I glad we don't live in the era of corsets." She winced. He laughed and brought her top back down.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He frowned.

"Think we can try and duck out?" She asked doubtingly.

"There's a guard posted outside."

"Crap. Okay. Guard! He's done with me." She winked.

**************************************

Hehehehehe I love writing this chic! I can't WAIT to write Sawyer.....

If you likey, leave a review! :D


	3. Let's play house

**Lost In Your World.**

Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but I'm back now with more sass and Sawyer...Oh yeah! Enjoy.

****************************************

Ben and Juliet were standing in the surveillance room, in front of the video monitors watching Jack converse with the hostage.

"Where do think she's from?" Juliet asked.

"I have no idea."

A pause. "So what are we going to do with her?"

"We're going to find out why she's here."

"How?"

"With them."

"Who? Jack?"

"All of them. We're going to monitor everything she says and does."

"There's something wrong here." Ben continued thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"She's lost."

"What, like Jack and the others?"

"No. She's completely lost. Curious. And she's lying about something as simple as her first name."

"Lost. How could you possibly know that."

"Because she terrified. She has no idea where she is." He faced her, "I want the Island scanned. Search for any anomalies. Boats at shore, any airplanes seen recently. Everything and anything. Send scouts back to her camp. Search and retrieve anything that can tell us something about her."

Juliet nodded. "One thing. Why did you want Jack to treat her rather than myself?"

"She needs to orient herself with them. She thinks they're in the same boat as her. She'll trust them. Confide in them. She won't tell us anything."

He faced the monitor again. "No, she won't tell is anything at all."

********************************

She was shoved outside by the idiot, whose name she had found out was Danny. She was back in handcuffs which were not helping any for her side. They were heading in the direction of the cages they'd passed earlier on and she was frantically thinking of some way to escape. The only problem was her head felt like a marshmellow and she hadn't slept in 3 days. After being shoved unnecessarily again she said,

"Jeez, Lover boy. Is this how you treat all your lady friends?"

"Shut it."

"Whoops! You must not have any. My mistake!" Another shove. One that made her ribs hiss in protest.

'I swear', She thought, 'Someday soon, I'm gonna give this asshole what he deserves.' As they approached the cages, She automatically walked ahead to the cage with the woman in it.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be roomies."

But she was jerked around roughly.

"Uh uh. Your bunking with Mr. Hothead over here." Danny said with a malicious grin.

She saw a man sitting against a wall, his arm propped on his knee, his face in shadows.

Danny unlocked the cage with his hand wrapped tightly around her arm. He pushed her inside and told her to put her hands through the bars. When the relief passed over her face as she placed them through the bars, his face changed, as if he were debating whether to really uncuff her. She stiffened and looked him directly in the eyes.  
He looked away first, and uncuffed her before turning and leaving.

Exhausted, she sighed softly. Rubbing her wrists, she looked up and met the eyes of the woman opposite her who was standing, holding onto the bars. She was wearing a sundress.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Nice dress."

Behind her she heard the man stand up, she stiffened again and turned her head slightly.

"Who are you?" His voice was gruff and made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand up.

She turned around slowly, her stance widening, ready for any attack. After all, he must be dangerous if Danny put her in here with him. He hated her. He'd do anything to make her suffer.

"You first." She tossed back.

"I _asked_ first." He almost sing-songed.

"I _don't_ care." She replied in the same tone.

His eyes narrowed and then his lips pouted. Why did the pout make her stomach jump?

"Sawyer."

She relaxed slightly. "Are you with Jack?"

"How do y-" He was interrupted.

"You've seen Jack?!" It was the woman in the other cage.

She turned, "Yeah. He fixed me up. You were all in the plane crash?"

"Yes, were you?" Kate asked.

"No." She took a breath. "They found me a couple of miles from here. Jumped me while I was picking fruit."

"I don't understand." The woman said.

"You have no idea." Suddenly she was exhausted. The headache had intensified. She put a hand to her head, closed her eyes and slumped a little. She must've looked like she was gonna faint because the man was there holding her up, saying, "Okay now, Don't konk out on me."

His hands were rough and strong, but when he maneuvered her to sit down, he was exceedingly gentle.

Her eyes flickered open when she realized he was kneeling in front of her still holding her shoulders.

His face was intense and his eyes questioning. "Who are you?" He asked softly.

She gave him a confused look, not really with it. She said, as if it were so obvious,  
"I'm Isabel."

_Then_ she past out.

******************************************

Pls let me know what you guys think! It means alot... Thanks guys!


End file.
